Piper and Julio Down by the Schoolyard
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: A SongFic (with slightly changed lyrics to avoid law-breaking) to 'Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard' - Contains a basically unmentioned OC


**I love the song ****_Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard_****. It's honestly one of the best songs that I've ever heard. There are multiple interpretations for its meaning; These range from simply getting into trouble, to drug dealing, to my personal favourite, the homosexual relationship. This is the meaning that I've tried to use for this – The song just seemed to work ****_so well _****for Piper! **

**I've used an OC as Piper's high school boyfriend, and I'll probably be writing a story about them later on. Anyway… Go and listen to the song while you read this – I've changed the lyrics a ****_teensy _****bit, so that I don't incur the wrath of copyright laws.**

_The Mama pyjama rolled out of bed,_

_And ran to the police station,_

_When the Papa found out,_

_He began to shout,_

_And he started the investigation,_

It was in middle school that Hartley first realised he was gay. He'd never really… _Not _known it, but that was when he really clarified it for himself. But it was in high school that he had his first boyfriend, and it was in high school that his parents found out.

_It's against the law,_

_It was against the law,_

_What the Mama saw,_

_It was against the law,_

Hartley couldn't find anything in the Bible that said it was wrong to be gay. He could see how what was written could be easily misinterpreted, but nothing that said it was sinful. The law, however, clearly stated that it was illegal for a man to be in a sexual relationship with another. The red-head scoffed, and threw the papers down on his bed. Well, at least his mother was pleased with his new hobby.

_Mama looks down,_

_And spits on the ground,_

_Every time my name is mentioned,_

_My Papa says "Oy,_

_If I get that boy,_

_I'm gonna stick 'im in the house of detention,"_

His high school boyfriend, Julio, was a beautiful Latin-American, caught somewhere between boyhood and manhood. He had long, black hair, and bright brown eyes, and Hartley adored him. They'd secretly been together for two months when they decided to have sex. But when they tried, they were caught – In the janitor's closet, too! Needless to say, it caused a stir.

_Well,_

_I'm on my way,_

_I don't know where I'm going,_

_I'm on my way,_

_I'm taking my time,_

_But I don't know where,_

It took a long time before Hartley was allowed out of the house on his own again. He immediately went to his car, and drove – He drove for hours, in no particular direction, until he found himself crossing the border into the next state. Sighing, he turned up the radio and turned back, heading home.

_Goodbye to Rosie,_

_Queen of Corona,_

_See me and Julio down by the schoolyard,_

_See me and Julio down by the schoolyard,_

Hartley laughed gleefully as he and Julio ducked in-between the playground equipment at the elementary school's yard. They kissed, and hugged, and chased each-other round and round until eventually they found themselves intertwined on a patch of grass, sweaty bodies pressed close and faces only an inch apart. Obviously it was then that one of Hartley's mother's maids came looking for him.

_In a couple of days,_

_They come to take me away,_

_But the press let the story leak,_

_And when the radical priest,_

_Came to get me released,_

_We was all on the cover of _Newsweek_,_

The mp3 player in Hartley's ear blared on full-blast as he attempted to drown out his parents' screams. But it was a bit hard to ignore it when a bunch of people in white suits broke down his door and carried him off screaming. Luckily, some nosy reporter named Clark Kent had heard about the rich parents shipping their gay kid off to a mental institution, and had made sure that _everyone _knew what had happened. Luckily, Hartley was released within the week.

_And,_

_I'm on my way,_

_I don't know where I'm going,_

_I'm on my way,_

_I'm taking my time,_

_But I don't know where,_

Hartley wasn't allowed back to school for a while, but by the time he'd returned, Julio had found some other guy – A guy whose parents didn't care – To fool around with. But he was okay with that. It wasn't the end of the world, and there were so many possibilities for the future.

_Goodbye to Rosie,_

_Queen of Corona,_

_See me and Julio down by the schoolyard,_

_See me and Julio down by the schoolyard,_

It was nice, thinking about his past. Now that he was older, Hartley appreciated everything that had happened when he was young. He'd had a good life, several great boyfriends, several crap ones, and there was still more to come. He turned over and looked at his close friend, and now-boyfriend, and smiled widely.

_See me and Julio down by the schoolyard,_

_See me and Julio down by the schoolyard._

His anthem played in the background and Hartley couldn't help but dance.

**Hope you enjoyed this – And I hope you enjoyed the song.**


End file.
